


Happy Six Months, I Love You

by DesolateYears



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Lances pov, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, a little love letter for allura, allurance, i actually wrote this for my girlfriend, i cant believe im posting this, it was our 6 months, maybe a little bit of angst idk, this be real personal lmao, you can take this before or after the show ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateYears/pseuds/DesolateYears
Summary: Lance's little inner monologue/love letter for Allura about how he's so in love and wow I can't believe I'm dating her.Enjoy!





	Happy Six Months, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags that's okay but this a letter that I wrote for my girlfriend at our half year mark. I don't actually think this letter was all that good but hey, I'm posting something! 
> 
> This is personal, raw writing that I did for her, there will be minor changes (to kind of fit Lance and Allura's relationship a bit better). Most of my writing is based off of real things I've experienced/felt but this is probably gonna be the most raw, real thing I'll post lmao.
> 
> But seriously, I hope y'all think it's cute.

I assume living without her would be very painful. I wish there were a way to bind myself to her and live in an endless time loop. Meet, love and live, grow old. Then, again. Living already is hard enough for me but without her, it'd be this infinite, endless day of exhaustion. 

No amount of sleep could erase the emptiness I’d feel in my chest. The rocks that'd pile onto my shoulders and chains around my feet. They'd just drag and drag. 

For many of us, we may never find love. I thought I was just another one of those people who’d die alone. Until I met her.

Until I met her I’d just be another person passing through, while she's busy working on the coalition and I’m just another paladin, the weird kid that no one ever really knew at the Garrison. 

Now, at least, if my luck runs out, I can just remember what it felt like to be a somebody. It wouldn’t last forever, though, I assure you. My memory would fail me sooner or later which would be very unfortunate because I never want to forget how her skin feels against mine. 

The loud laughter that I can feel through her chest when I tickle her sides. Her cute little ears that are so perfect for hair being tucked behind them. Her lips. God, her lips. How they so beautifully form the even more beautiful words she speaks to me. How they feel against my lips and my neck. 

But that’s all physical. Her body may be the second most beautiful thing about her but her mind? It’s a lot more magical in her mind. Regardless of how it’s riddled with stress and responsibility. She shows perspective in everything. Even more magical, though, you ask? She broke down these walls of mine. 

My life has been barren of any realness in the relationships I claim to hold dearly. There would be no such thing as a ‘love poem’ and whatever this is had it not been for her. She makes me feel sunsets and sunrises, fireworks, walks on the beach, the comfort of being in your own bed after being away from home for so long, your favorite song, the sweetness of your favorite ice cream, and looking into the gorgeous and never-ending vastness of space.

Things that I only would have read about in some stupid romance novel or watched in a movie. I thought it was all nonsense and god I wanted that anyway. So badly. 

And now I have it. Which is the most oddly lovely thing in the universe. 

Yeah, maybe we have bad nights but I feel on the top of the world because I love her. So much so that maybe I’d even jump if she asked me. That’s what love is, I suppose. Free-falling.

Free-falling through clouds and yes, we are both afraid of heights but I don’t even care at this point. I’ll fall and I won’t look down because it’s always going to be a yes. Even though thinking about giving your heart away for good reminds you of the warning before a horror movie, you should still do it anyway because you can feel like this. 

On top of the world with the love of your life and blush on your cheeks with a lot of love in your chest. Holding hands and crying so much because you just. Love her. 

 

I love you.  
Happy six months.


End file.
